Lapyt-Nank
Lapyt-Nank (Russ. Лабытнанги, Finn. Lappinanki) is a Uralican city, located in northern Yamalia, only 20 km. northwest of Salyakharad, centre-to-centre. Just south of city limits, a series of bridges crosses braids of the Ob, before the massive Ob Bend Bridge crosses the main river itself, to a point just north of Salyakharad's main city core (and just south of the municipal airport). Although it has been known to exist since 1890, the city was built up by gulag prisoners in the 1950s as part of an ambitious railway project that was abandoned upon Stalin's death in 1953. Since then, it has mainly been used as a river port due to its location at the base of the Ob Estuary, a chemical-production city, and a place for the production of construction materials. However, in mid-2009, a large mass of two types of viable iron ore was found near the city, as were some deposits of non-metallic minerals. Bolak Corp. set up shop there in October, a full month before the city's annexation. Tourism is a large part of the current economy as well. Culture The name of the town literally means "seven larches" in the Khanty language, and there is a modest population of Khants in the city. However, the main ethnic groups in the city are Russian, Finnish, and Samoyedic, with most Khants living to the south in Yugra county. It doesn't have much in they way of museums, however the one it does have is an excellent source of knowledge as to the history and culture of the town. Most of the important cultural landmarks are churches, with the Uralican Orthodox cathedral in the town being a particularly exemplary display of Old Russian architecture, as well as being the town's tallest building. The main source of tourism is not in the city itself, but rather, is about an hour's drive to the northwest, where the Narodnaya Winter Sports Complex And Resort sits in the town of Kharp (Finn. Harppi). It is one of only two facilities in all of Uralica that house every type of skiing possible (the other being in Hiipinä) - the foothills house one of Uralica's two ski jump facilities, as well as a 1.25 kilometre long cross-country/biathlon track, and the higher parts of the mountain it sits on (not Mount Narodnaya per se, even though the park is named after it) are home to one of Uralica's few Alpine skiing complexes, which host downhill, slalom, giant slalom, and super giant slalom races as well as snowboarding and moguls. There is also an aerials zone in the lower foothills. Sport Football (Soccer) Other Pro/Semi-Pro *FK Lapyt-Nank *Spartak Lapyt-Nank *Dinamo Lapyt-Nank *Khanty Klub Lapyt-Nank *Samoyedika Lapyt-Nank *Metallurg Lapyt-Nank *Khimik Lapyt-Nank *Torpedo Lapyt-Nank *Lokomotiv Lapyt-Nank *Bolak Lapyt-Nank *Sever Lapyt-Nank *Ural Lapyt-Nank *Mashinostroitel Lapyt-Nank *Kvartz Lapyt-Nank Handball *Lapytnangsky RMS Bandy *Lapyt-Nank Bandyklub Ice Hockey *Lapyt-Nank Avalanche Neighbourhoods and Suburbs *Karchagi - location of Lapyt-Nank's river port on the Ob. Actually located about five minutes from town centre in ideal conditions, but under the municipal jurisdiction of the town. *Industrialnyy - a small enclave on the southeastern side of the Lesnaya Bridge. Category:Settlements of Uralica